A non-aqueous solvent based washing system utilizing lipophilic fluid, such as cyclic siloxanes (especially cyclopentasiloxanes, sometimes termed “D5”), particularly for use with washing machines for in-home use, has recently been developed. Such a system is particularly desired for cleaning textile articles without causing damage associated with wet-washing, like shrinkage and dye transfer. To maximize fabric cleaning in such a system it is necessary to use additives for cleaning, softening, finishing, and other similar benefits. Traditional water soluble surfactants, such as anionic surfactants, do not function in the same manner in a non-aqueous solvent based washing system utilizing lipophilic fluid compared to a water-based washing system. The surfactant system in a non-aqueous solvent based washing system may be altered dependent upon what type of soil is targeted. Greasy soils, traditionally posing problems in water-based systems, are not as challenging in lipophilic fluid based systems, such as the present invention. However, hydrophilic soils, traditionally posing no problems in water-based systems, raise challenges in lipophilic fluid based systems. Optimization of a surfactant system in a non-aqueous solvent based washing system utilizing lipophilic fluid is an unmet need. Therefore, an unmet need exists for an optimized surfactant system for use in a non-aqueous solvent based washing system utilizing lipophilic fluid and a detergent composition for use in the same.